Oras Tenten
by ikaira
Summary: -Neji, porque fez isso! –e sua voz quase não foi ouvida. -Oras Tenten... Até parece que não sabe." NEJIxTENTEN


**Oras Tenten...**

E ainda com a adrenalina do susto pulsando no corpo, ela corava dos pés a cabeça deixando sua boca sussurrar o que sua mente gritava continuamente.

-Neji, porque fez isso?! –e sua voz quase não foi ouvida.

Com os olhos arregalados, o coração batendo mais forte do que o aceitável, com ambas as mãos sobre os lábios recém beijados...

Tenten viu um sorriso ordinário, repuxando os lábios dele, mais para a esquerda do que para a direita, escondendo os dentes e comprimindo os olhos dele, se formar na face pálida.

-Oras Tenten... Até parece que não sabe.

E essa era a única resposta que sua, assustada, pergunta recebia para logo ele se afastar e deixá-la ali, como se não tivesse feito nada demais.

E fora exatamente assim que ocorrera na primeira vez. Sim, na primeira, pois Hyuuga Neji era um ser estranho que adotou esse estranho hábito.

**XXXXX**

Era de repente, quando ninguém estava esperando ou vendo –até mesmo ela própria– que ele chegava.

Parecendo pisar em algodão, se aproximava sorrateiramente sem nenhum tipo de aviso prévio. Sempre ao término de um treino, quando parecia que nada mais aconteceria.

Porém, agora acontecia.

E um minuto de distração era o bastante para que a boca dela estivesse coberta pela dele de forma tão louca e rápida, que ela não tinha nem tempo de piscar.

Foram uma, duas, três, quatro vezes que ela foi pega do mesmo jeito. Em fim de treino, sem ninguém ver, guardando suas armas e no susto.

-Neji, porque fez isso?! –e sua voz quase não foi ouvida.

-Oras Tenten... Até parece que não sabe.

E essa era a única resposta que sua, assustada, pergunta recebia, antes que ele se afastar e deixá-la ali, como se não tivesse feito nada demais.

**XXXXX**

Depois de tantas vezes sendo pega de forma covarde e desprevenida. Depois de tantas vezes sendo agarrada surpreendentemente, tendo a boca imprensada pela dele nunca tendo tempo de reagir... Tenten já não se assustava mais.

Agora, sempre no fim de cada treino quando guardava suas armas e seu corpo era puxado, sentindo o choque do peito dele lhe deter... Agora, já deixava a boca preparada para receber o toque rápido dos lábios dele sobre os seus.

Sem resistência ou reação, somente sentia os finos lábios de Neji escorregarem brevemente pelos seus, paciente.

-Neji, porque fez isso?! –e sua voz quase não foi ouvida.

-Oras Tenten... Até parece que não sabe.

E essa era a única resposta que sua, agora simples, pergunta recebia antes que ele se afastar e deixá-la ali, como se não tivesse feito nada demais.

**XXXXX**

Naquele dia, não havia armas para guardar, naquele dia nem treino teve.

Gai estava em algum lugar em uma missão sem importância gigante, e havia carregado seu pupilo junto.

O clã Hyuuga, pareceu ter prioridade e, hoje, o treino dele era com a primogênita do clã.

Mas, ainda assim, ela se encontrava no campo de treino.

Como todo fim de tarde, estava estendida no chão, e quem visse de soslaio, acharia que havia acabado de treinar.

Mas, a respiração calma e o corpo destituído de qualquer gota de suor, dizia o contrário.

A cor alaranjada que sempre aparecia naquele horário, sempre fora um efeito interessante do sol. Com as mãos sobre o rosto, ficava por tempos a observar a cor estranha que sua pele adquiria naquela luz.

Naquele dia, não havia armas para guardar, naquele dia nem treino teve.

Mas ele apareceu mesmo assim.

Se na pele morena dela aquela luz era estranha, ao ver refletida na pele dele tornava-a surreal. A pele tão branca de Neji, fazia parecer que ele mudava completamente a cor. De alvo para alaranjado. Uma exata imitação dos raios do sol.

Ainda com as costas sobre a terra, o viu descer o corpo lentamente sobre o seu até que sua visão embaçasse de tão perto que ele estava, e seus narizes pudessem se tocar.

O ar que saia da boca dele era rápido e quente, como se ele tivesse corrido até ali. Seu peito subia e descia de forma profunda e ao notá-lo engolir a saliva pensou que, talvez, ele realmente tivesse corrido.

Ao contrario de tudo nele, tudo nela agia de forma agradável e normal. Exagerada e deliciosamente agradável. Ela quase sorriu à medida que fechava os olhos e sentia os lábios dele tocarem os seus. E como das outras vezes, deixava-o escorregar por sua boca brevemente, para logo depois se afastar.

Com a ausência dos lábios finos, seus olhos foram abertos devagar encontrando o mundo branco ainda muito perto.

-Neji, porque fez isso?! –e sua voz quase não foi ouvida.

-Oras Tenten... Até parece que não sabe.

E o sorriso que ela viu, dessa vez tão de perto, era diferente. Era largo e feliz –e porque não dizer... Sedutor?

Oras, Tenten... Todo mundo já sabe. Ele era um ser estranho de atitudes estranhas.

Oras, Tenten... Até parece que você não sabia.

**OWARI**

Cara, acho que vou viver de ones õO... É tão gostoso escrevê-las \o/

E aí magnitudes... O que mandam de bom pra tia Ikaira? õO

Bem, espero que tenham gostado. Eu gostei (sorriso babaca).

**:* Ikaira**


End file.
